JustinRoblox13
JustinRoblox13 is an Imperial Marshal and the Emperor of Atmora . Early Life JustinRoblox13 was quite the character when he first joined. Often found at ODing HotSpots, with thousands of random friends he didn't actually know. The Noob Material, and he acted like it too. JustinRoblox13 was one of the weirdest people you could possibly know. He had awful grammar, he was immature, and he was actually at the time "cool". The tides turned, however, when he decided to join groups. The Clan World JustinRobox13 joined his first group in late November. It was a spcae-themed group that was heavily inactive, and even the leader left the group without an owner. This was, however, in mid-January. In December, JustinRoblox13 quit ROBLOX, and moved on to new things. Come April 2011, JustinRoblox13 came back and rejoined the clan world. His next group was Mercenary Coalition, lead by Shootingraw1. One of the most respectful, active, and honorable groups on ROBLOX, and JustinRoblox13 became the second highest rank possible, just under the leader. Shootingraw1 and JustinRoblox13 became good friends. One day, however, Shootingraw1 sold MC for less than what it was worth, and the group fell. JustinRoblox13 left, depressed, but determined. That was when he decided to create his own clan, the Spy Association of America. It was a nooby group, but active, with the twenty or so members it had. The group came to an end when Justin joined CWF, Central Wrestling Federation. Justin had a high opinion of WWE, a wrestling company, though he knew all along it was a scripted show. JustinRoblox13 decided he wanted to go out on his own, so he made his own group, the RWE. The ROBLOX Wrestling Entertainment As nooby as this group was, it was the greatest thing that ever happend to JustinRoblox13. RWE was a successful, though lame group of mostly noobs who were just there to have fun. JustinRoblox13 met some of his best friends in RWE, including Wellmac00, Ilikewafflesmore, Jfrog92, and KevinYoshi. The group was shut down and resurrected several times, and will always remain in Justin's heart. UCR, WIJ, NB and VS JustinRoblox13 returned to war clans, and began to try out all sorts of new groups. In UCR he achieved Officer, which at the time as below Senate and Council, so the third highest rank achievable. In WIJ and NB, he never got very far, but in VS he reached Lieutenant. Around this time, JustinRoblox13 changed tides from being the cool guy with lots of friends to the nerdy guy who most know him as today. This was also the time when Justin picked up a rather popular game known as Skyrim. The Empire of Tamriel EoT has been a long run. JustinRoblox13 has gone on and off with EoT for almost a year now. Originally joining in December of 2011, back when EoT was still knew, Justin did very little in the group and eventually left. He continued on with Skyrim, and began to return to the older Elder Scrolls games, like Oblivion and Morrowind. However, come May 2012, JustinRoblox13 came back to TES:R and rejoined EoT . More inactivity arrived due to the start of his own clan, The Empire of Atmora . When EoA began to grow, JustinRoblox13 became more involved with EoT , and ranked up rather quickly. In a few weeks time, JustinRoblox13 became a Captain, trained by his rolemodel, Puger41. EoA was finally noticed by Dathuran , who decided to establish an alliance between EoT , EoA , and EoD. This alliance was the Nirn Concord. While the Nirn Concord had fallen quickly, EoA and EoT continued as allies, and JustinRoblox13 became a Legate. Around this time was when JustinRoblox13 began his infamous quitting and rejoining scenes. One fateful day, his quitting became a huge mistake, for he was to be promoted to General, but quit an hour before the ceremony. JustinRoblox13 has had his ups and downs in EoT , but now stands as an Imperial Marshal and Penitus Oculatus Officer, and one of the most popular officers in EoT . The Empire of Atmora The Empire of Atmora was founded in May 2012, when JustinRoblox13 rejoined EoT for the second time. Atmora was inactive at first, but soon flourished thanks to the help of KevinYoshi, JustinRoblox13's best friend. Atmora grew at an alarming rate, and at its highest point reached about 170 members. The clan was almost a major TES:R group, until its fall and shut down in late 2012. The clan was resurrected multiple times and fell under the reign of many members. Now, JustinRoblox13 is trying once more to recreate his old empire, with the help of Theonedude , and make it a major clan.